


Last Christmas I gave you my heart

by Monodreamin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, One Shot, Smut, Strangers, Vaginal Sex, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monodreamin/pseuds/Monodreamin
Summary: Last Christmas was full of heartbreak when your Ex boyfriend Taehyung broke up with you on Christmas. You run into your ex boyfriend in a department store a year later and stranger swoops in to save you.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Last Christmas I gave you my heart

I was doing some last minute Christmas shopping at a department store when I bumped into him. Him the man who broke my heart last Christmas he ripped my heart from out my chest and proceeded to stomp it out as it laid on the ground until it was mush and a bloody mess. That's exactly how it felt if I had to describe it.

Damn it why was he still so ethereal looking? but I knew better than that he was the devil. I watched from a safe distance he was so into whatever was in his hands. The Christmas lights from a nearby display cast light on his face. 

The man and I dated for a year before we broke up. The saddest part was when I scrolled down my instagram feed and saw some photos of him with another woman on new year's eve. I was dating him for a year and he never once posted me. To be fair we both agreed not to post each other. We wanted our relationship to be private. But shortly after we broke up he posted his new girlfriend which had me thinking how long had he been with her? Did he cheat on me? It was only natural for me to think about these things with the timing. 

It made me think that's probably why he didn't want us to post about our relationship to begin with. I agreed at the moment because I thought it was a great idea. I was always a private person and I didn't want anyone giving us their opinions on our relationship. it was easy for me to agree to these terms and maybe it was stupid of me too. 

“Y/n???” Taehyung spotted me and walked my way. Shit I froze. My eyes stayed glued to his face as he made his way towards me.

“oh...hello Taehyung.” I croaked my eyes now looking down at the floor. 

“It’s been so long. What has it been like a year?” he embraced me and I stiffened in his arms. Why was he treating me like I was his long lost friend? After we broke up we stopped communicating and I didn't know what I would do if I crossed paths with him again. This experience was awkward to say the least.

“Yea it has been exactly a year.” my eyes glanced over at a nearby rack. I wanted to look at anything but his face again. “Well it's good seeing you. I’m glad we ran into each other here.” 

I pretended to be interested in an item in the nearby rack. “it was good seeing you too.” I lied through gritted teeth. I was trying to play nice and I didnt know how much longer I could keep this facade up. 

“I just wanted to ask, did you change your phone number?”The nerve of him to ask me that. 

“Yes I did once we broke up.”

“I’m sorry… that's what I wanted to tell you if I ever ran into you again. You did not deserve that. The way it happened it was just… “

“Yes I didn’t deserve to be broken up with on christmas day and i didnt deserve to scroll through my feed and see you with a new woman shortly after. Just say it Taehyung if you were really sorry you would be able to talk honestly about it and apologize sincerely but you're not. So let me guess things didn't work out with you two? ” I had reached my boiling point. I began to walk away before I let things get worse. Taehyung followed me.

“You know if you would just please give me a few minutes to explain myself. ”

“Taehyung I gave you a year that was more than enough. you hurt me and now when I see you it's like I’m reliving everything all over again and I rather not.”

“That’s why I want to make it right. I don’t want you to feel that way anymore.”

“ You shouldn’t care, I will be fine. it's none of your concern anymore so have a nice life” I said loudly. 

“I didn’t cheat on you and it was wrong of me to post those photos so shortly after we split up.” Taehyung was now speaking loudly too. 

A man who worked at the department store stepped between us. “The shoes you ordered I got them in the size you asked for” he looked at me speaking and I looked back at him confused for a brief second . I then figured out fairly quickly what the man was doing. “I have to go get my shoes. I played along as the man walked off and I followed him.

“I’m so sorry for getting loud in the store. Thank you for stepping in before it got worse.” The man turned to face me, his smile the brightest smile I ever witnessed. His smile was very infectious. My eyes scanning his features his perfectly shaped nose and beautiful  
heart shaped lips. The man was gorgeous. Anybody with two eyes could see that. 

“it's ok I felt I had to get your attention in some way before it got worse” he wanted to get my attention? My heart pounded loudly through my chest. 

“Sorry again and I’m glad you did that, thank you.”

“My name is Hoseok. What is your name?” the clock by his head caught my attention. I was late for work and now in a rush. “My name is Y/N and I don't mean to be rude but I have to go right now or i'll be late. It was nice meeting you though.” I ran off in a hurry hoping I would one day see this man again. 

\---

I finished my shift at the bakery. The day was a busy one. I was fulfilling many Christmas orders with cakes, pastries and cookies. I just got home locking the door and stepping into the shower to relax and get clean from all the icing and scent of cake off my hair. I was in the shower for a few minutes before I heard a knock on my door. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be over especially at this time. I grabbed a robe and wrapped it tightly around my body. My hair was wet from washing it so I also had a towel over my head. “who is it?” I asked as I looked through the peephole.

“It's me Hoseok. The man from the department store you left your wallet.” he brought up the familiar wallet close to the peephole. It was indeed my wallet and I didn’t even notice I had lost it until now. I opened the door letting him in. 

“I’m sorry I just got in from work and was in the shower. Have a seat. Do you want something to drink?” The man handed me the wallet and his face turned red, so red I noticed it even spreaded to his pointy ears. 

“I’m fine I should go home now, it's late and... “ he was going to leave. I didn't want him to go. I wanted him inside of me since I first saw him at the department store. I coudn’t get him out of my head at work and now that the man was here I wasn't letting him go easily. His words were soon cut off as I dropped my robe to the floor exposing my naked body. I walked over to him seductively making sure my breasts had an extra bounce to them. 

“I…” he was speechless again, his eyes filled with a hunger only my body could satiate. “Come follow me.'' I said as he held my hand and interlocked his fingers with mine. I led him to my bedroom and looked for the brand new box of condoms I had purchased some months ago. “someone is a little too overdressed for my liking.” I began to remove some of his clothing and he joined in helping me do so. 

We were both naked and wasting no time he slipped the condom on. “lay on the bed.” he instructed me and I quickly followed his instructions . I couldn't wait for the feeling of his cock deep inside of me stretching me out, he locked eyes with me and pressed his body against mine, kissing my lips long and deeply, he used his tongue so skillfully his hands roaming my body. I moaned into his mouth at the anticipation that was to come. 

Hosek then started to rub his body against mine slowly at a tortuous pace. “ Hoseok I want you inside of me already.” I closed my eyes letting out a deep breath. “are you sure, are you ready for me?” Hoseok’s hand rubbed between my legs. “yes I’m ready.I’m  
So ready for you.” I whined and I was getting impatient. Hoseok moves his hand up and down my warm heat “let me see how ready you are for me.” he smiled as he watched the way my body reacted to his touch. 

“Hoseok please...” I began to moan as he switched techniques with his hand moving his hand in circular motion. “Hoseok please what? Talk to me Y/N” he smirked. The man knew exactly what he was doing and wanted to hear the words coming out my mouth. 

“I want you to fuck me with your cock.” I smiled back at him. “Wow I never thought such dirty words would come from such a pretty girl.” Once those words escaped his mouth his cock slowly filled me. “This is what you wanted?” My lips opened in a perfect O shape at the feeling of his cock entering me. 

Hoseok smacked my thigh “tell me do you do this often. Do you let other men into your bedroom and let them have their way with you like I am doing now ?” I let out a moan near his ear. “No just you… only you this is my first time.” My nails dug deep into his back. “Good now let’s keep it that way.” his eyes filled with possessiveness as he stroked deeper in me. 

“Only you” was all I could mutter before my eyes screwed shut and the pleasure he was giving my body took over all my senses. My legs began to shake and I lost all control. I just let my body give into him the feeling was indelible. 

Hoseok was great in bed the way his hips moved. It was like nothing I have ever encountered before. The combination of his girthy cock and effortless hip movements brought me to a climax. 

After the pleasure subsided I opened my eyes to see Hoseok pull out of me laying by my side. “That was… amazing but now it’s my turn to make you feel good.” I grabbed his still erected cock and sank down on him but in reverse cowgirl to give him a good look at my ass. 

I looked back at him as I began to bounce on his cock making sure my ass slapped against his balls as I rode him. “Fuck Y/N you look so sexy like this” his hands cupped my ass as I picked up the pace. 

“You like that?” You began touching your breasts. “Fuck I love it” Hoseok’s head tilted back and the noises leaving his lips were like the sweetest music to your ears. You held on to his ankles for more balance and to give him a better look at the curve of your ass. You were about to reach the second orgasm of the night. 

Hoseok grabbed your waist and started matching up your pace fucking into you, he was bringing even more pleasure into your warm wet heat. The sound of skin slapping on skin was the only loud sound to be heard in the room and soon after you both came together. 

After the mind blowing sex you knew you wanted to continue to see Hoseok. The connection might have first started off as just sex but it grew into more, he loved you and you loved him once you both fucked it out of your systems that’s when the feelings became more than just sexual.   
—-

Hoseok took you around his neighborhood to see the houses decorated for Christmas with lots of lights and outdoor Christmas decorations. It was a tradition started from years ago. “Here drink this, it's getting cold” Hoseok handed you a hot chocolate with marshmallows. 

Hoseok hugged you from behind as you both drinked your hot chocolate and watched the lights. What a difference a year made. 

“Y/N what are you doing here?” You turned to the sound of the voice and knew exactly who it belonged to Taehyung. 

“I’m with my boyfriend.” you pointed to Hoseok. 

“Boyfriend? When did this happen?”

“Excuse me but she is my girlfriend and it shouldn’t be any of your concern.” Hoseok put a protective arm over my shoulder bringing me closer to him. 

“I’m her…” I cut Taehyung off before he could say anything that would make the situation worse. 

“You are what? My ex boyfriend? Because that is what you are now Taehyung. I’m here with my boyfriend trying to have a good time so you should leave us alone.” I grabbed my boyfriend’s hand and walked away. I knew he had a temper on him and would hate to see him lose it on Taehyung. 

I don’t know what happened with Taehyung but I didn’t care to find out. I just knew I was in a better place now so all of his attempts to try to get me back wouldn’t ever work. I thought I needed closure and answers from Taehyung but in the end I didn’t. I just didn’t care any longer. 

Last Christmas was terrible but this Christmas was special as my favorite Christmas song goes. 

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special.


End file.
